


There Is Strength in the Wanting

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Sulu are not the same after the events of the movie.  They find a new way to care for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Strength in the Wanting

The day Sulu fell off the platform of a Romulan drill, something changed.

He goes about his work well enough, does his part in saving the day, returns to Earth, reports for duty when he's assigned again to the Enterprise under its new captain. Tick, tock, sunrise, sunset.

Except in space, there is no sun, and there is no gravity. Sulu never had a problem before, not knowing which end was up. In fact, he used to embrace it. But now, competent as he is as a pilot, there's a loss of alignment, a sense of tumbling, of falling. A sense that there is always an edge. A sense that he needs someone to rescue him.

~*~

The day Chekov failed to save the human wife of a Vulcan minister, something changed.

He's spent years gaining control, gaining mastery. Over facts and figures, over knowledge, over star charts and PADDs full of new information. Over the memories of a father whose guiding hand he'd prefer to forget. He's succeeded, and every word of praise from his professors, from Captain Pike, from his peers, has buoyed him, cemented a believe that he, Pavel Andreyevich Chekov, can do anything he sets his mind to.

Except for the time he set his mind and was thwarted by falling rock, by shifting sands.

He returns to the Enterprise desperate to prove that he can still be master of things controllable, that he can make up for the loss of a mother, for the failure of a father, for his own sins both committed and not yet written. He needs to believe that there is a day yet to save.

~*~

"Oto-san," Sulu whispers, closing his eyes as Chekov rubs slow, soothing circles on his reddened ass. 

"Beautiful Hikaru," Chekov coos, smacking him a few more times. "You are my lovely boy and I will take care of you, Hikaru, moi molodoi zaichik." Hikaru whimpers and presses his cheek to the sheet. 

"Pavel, are you sure - ?"

"Shhh, my lovely boy, I insist. Please, Hikaru, it is what we both need."

Sulu takes a deep, shuddering breath and nods, repeating the word. He would not in a thousand years have suggested this, but now they are here, and he is still falling, but suddenly Pavel is here to catch him. Or perhaps not Pavel, but...

"Oto-san," Sulu whispers again, and Chekov turns him onto his back with a soft smile, stroking Sulu's cheek with the back of a small, pale hand. 

"My beautiful boy. I will give you everything you need," Pavel promises, bending for a soft, almost chaste kiss as he lifts Sulu's cock and weighs it in his hand. Perhaps this time he can get it right. Perhaps he is strong after all. Perhaps he does not need to receive the praise, but simply to give it.

When Chekov presses his way inside, he holds Sulu in his arms and whispers unfamiliar words in Sulu's ear, hot with promise. Sulu lets himself be held, be babied, lets Chekov give them what they both are crying out for. "Moi dorogoi malish. Ya tebya lyublyu. Ya tebya ni kogda ni brosat."

Tears fall, and oto-san is there to wipe them away.

  



End file.
